Stay With me, Just This Once
by ZombieTurtle101
Summary: Ciel's battling his own thoughts concerning his demon butler, and doesn't know how to handle them...


_So I'm back. Did you miss me? Probably not._

_I'm having probably the crappiest day of my life right now, so I'm gonna upload my fluffy SebaCiel fanfic._

_Ciel's POV._

_I watched Attack on Titan while typing this XD_

**. . .**

I watched Sebastian jump out of the window and I couldn't help but feel emptiness settle into my stomach. I don't know why, but I always felt that way when I sent him off to help with a case. I'd always thought it was because I had grown accustom to having him around all t he time, but it felt like more than that to me sometimes.

I sighed, turned my head and stared out the window. I was frustrating myself. Again. '_Maybe some time away from the damn demon will clear my mind_'I thought to myself. I felt a tight knot tie itself in my stomach at the thought. What's wrong with me?

As I sat there pouting like a child and cursing myself, rain started to fall outside and roll down the window. '_How fitting..._' I traced the droplets with my finger and let my mind wander.

Why do I feel so lonely whenever he leaves? I'm around all the other servants just as much as him. I don't understand why it feels so... Different with him. Why I always want to just pull him back when I send him away. I bang my head against the window repeatedly, trying to force my brain into figuring this out. Why can't I just forget that he's gone? Why does it even matter? Why, why, why... I hit my head harder, not caring that it hurt.

"Bocchan." I heard a voice sigh from behind me. "You're going to hurt yourself." I turned around to see Sebastian in the doorway, his clothes soaked and his hair sticking to his face. I could feel that emty feeling go away and a much warmer feeling of happiness take its place.

What. The. Hell.

"We'll discuss the case in the morning," I say, turning back to the window. "I'm far too tired to deal with that right now."

"Very good, my lord." There was a momentary pause on his part before he spoke again. 'Would you like me to prepare you for bed?"

I felt my heart jump into my throat. I don't know why, it's not the first time he's undressed me. I took a deep breath before answering. "Yes." I didn't trust myself to anything more. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

He knelt in front of me and started stripping my top half. "You seem distracted this evening, Bocchan." He stated. "Is anything the matter?"

I could feel his fingers on my chest, unbuttoning my dress shirt. I tried to slow my heartbeat before I answered. "No, there's nothing wrong." His hands are freezing.

He looked at me and frowned. Shaking his head, he pushed my shirt off my shoulders. "Of course Bocchan, my mistake." He had me stand up and started taking my pants off.

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room as my pants pooled around my ankles. I say back down and fidgeted as he went to go grab my night clothes. Why was this so... Awkward? It's never been like this before between us. I was vaguely aware of him redressing me as I stared out the window. I crawled onto the bed when he finished, pulling the covers up to my neck.

I wacthed him bow and start to walk away, but I really didn't want him to leave. I felt the same feeling of loneliness creep into my stomach again. I didn't care what happened. I just wanted him around. "Sebastian." I say, hopefully in a stern tone.

He turned around to look at me, smirking. "Yes, my lord?"

"Can you..." I fiddled with my fingers. "Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" I looked at him nervously, expecting him to be laughing, but he wasn't. He had a sort of thoughtful expression on his face.

"Of course Bocchan." He walked over and stood near the edge of the bed.

I shook my head at him, patting the spot next to me. "Come sit with me."

He blinked at me, shocked. His eyes were wide... Was that a blush? He put a hand on my forehead. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I'm feeling all right," I swatted his hand away. "I just wanted you to sit with me is all."

He gave me a weird look. "Okay..." He climbed in next to me and settled in under the covers. I couldn't help but lean closer, but I caught myself before I got too close and accidentally brushed up against him or something.

"Lay down, Sebastian." I commanded him, sinking farther into the covers onto my back. I turned away from him and listened to him shuffle next to me. My heart was pounding in my chest so loud I'm sure he would hear it.

I felt him move closer and put his hand on my cheek. "Are you sure you're all right, my lord? You're quite flushed and I can hear your heart beating rather fast.

Damn demon.

"I said I'm fine." I looked over and saw that he had a look of genuine concern on his face. I couldn't deny how absolutely stunning he looked just then. His ebony hair was falling in front of his eyes, which seemed to be a softer shade of red than their usual crimson colour, and his lips were pulled into a slight frown as he pulled his hand away from my cheek. I put all my effort into ignoring the little voice in my head telling me to push my own lips against his and make that frown go away.

"Bocchan..?" His voice brought me back to reality. "I asked is you would like for me to make you some tea?"

I blinked at him before shaking my head. "No, I want..." I moved closer. "I want you to stay here..." I wrapped my arms around him. "With me..." I snuggled into his chest.

I could feel him tense up while I pressed my cheek against the center of his chest. At this popint, I had no idea what I was doing. All I really knew was that I wanted as close to him as possible. That feeling from earlier came back, where I wanted to hold onto him and never let him go. I...

Am I in love?

He finally relaxed and I felt him wrap his arms around me. The second he did that, I couldn't deny it anymore. I couldn't deny that...

That I had fallen in love with with a demon.

"What's making you do this, Bocchan?" He whispered, pressing his cheek against my head.

"Nothing, I just..." I hugged him tighter, inhaling his scent. "I want to sleep with you. Just you, no one else." I faintly heard him scoff before pulling me closer.

"Get some sleep, my lord." He rubbed my back gently.

"Hmm..." I had already been exhausted, so I didn't have a problem with laying my head on his shoulder and dozing off.

Before I fell asleep, I heard Sebastian whispers in my ear, "I love you, Bocchan."

I went to sleep happier than I've ever been.

**. . .**

_I'm the master of sappy endings. For those of you that give a shit, I'll update Good Morning Sunshine soon~_

_I would have had this done this past week, but I was at a friend's house and couldn't finish typing it ~_

_Anywho, this was a pain in the ass to type because I write mine on paper before typing it ;-; So this took FOREVER to finish. And now I bid thee farewell until I do something._

_Songs: Northern Downpour- Panic! At the Disco_

_The Ballad of Mona Lisa- Panic! At the Disco_

_I Swear This Time I Mean It- Mayday Parade_

_Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


End file.
